light and dark
by neva-chanluvsmonsters101
Summary: Akatsuki has had a normal live in her hometown Tokyo, but that all changes when a night at the kareoke club to celebrate her 15th birthday goes horribly wrong. nicoXOC. rated T for language and mild sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peoples! Neva here! This is my first fanfic so please be nice. Anyway...**

**disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson!**

Akatsuki's POV

I sighed as I felt the suns warmth on my face, it was a beautiful Saturday morning in Tokyo, I smiled as I looked down on the city from my bedroom window "_another beautiful morning" _I thought _"i wonder what this day will bring" _boy, if I had known, I would hanicve stayed in bed. "oi! Suki!" I heard a voice ring out, hearing my nickname I looked down to find nala, my American friend standing in my front yard "well are we gonna go or what? Darek is still waiting for us!"I smiled "OK im coming!"

"hurry up you baka!" my smile immediately turned into a scowl, I hated when she called me that.

I ran down the stairs, jumping the last four, "im off!" I called "aaaww your leaving so soon?" my mother called back, her brown eyes shining with worry, as they always do when I go out "don't worry!" I said "nala and darek will be with me! I'll be back before dinner!" her eyes lost their tension and she smiled "OK then, be careful" "i will" and with that I took off out the door, across the lawn, and into the crosswalk, dragging nala behind me.

"hey slow down suki!" yelled nala, a stole a quick glance behind me, nala's face was red from running all that way, I stopped and let go of her wrist, I was probably pulling her arm off "sorry nala" I apologized, "how fast was I going anyway?" she looked at me in disbelief, and sighed "if you must know, about 50 yards a minute" "wow" was all I could say.

Nico's POV

I never wanted to go on this mission, but here I am in Tokyo with the biggest idiot that ever lived, Percy Jackson. "whoo! Tokyo city! I've always want to come here!" he yelled, seriously? Why Tokyo? I sighed, thinking about all the things I could be doing right now instead of being in japan, like sleeping, or reading, even playing with Mrs. Oleary would be better than this. I put my hands behind my head. "why me?" I asked, my reward was a slap upside the head from Annabeth "you know very dam well why we're here! There is a half blood here and we need to find her!" I sighed "save it wise-girl, I know why we're here, but why did I have to come?" "because you said you would" she replied, I scoffed "said I would come? More like Percy popping up out of nowhere and dragging me here" "either way your here now and we have a job to do" percy said "ok! So. Were does she live again?" I sighed, it seemed like it was gonna be a loooong day.

**short chappy, i know, i just have writers bolck! DX it not fun! **

**please reveiw and give me some ideas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Neva here! Alright new chappy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!**

Akatsuki's POV

"i think we should go to the arcade" said darek "no, I think we should go to the mall" nala replied, I sighed, they were yet again arguing about what we should do today, "arcade!" darek said "mall!" nala shouted "arcade!" "mall!"

I silently growled, "_seriously!"_ I thought _"its my freaking birthday god dammit!"_ I listened to darek and nala argue while I played with my ass-length golden hair for a little while longer, before I yelled, "shut up and lets go to the karaoke club!" they looked at me, then at each other, darek opened his mouth to say something but I didn't give him the chance "my birthday, my rules" I stated. Nala sighed "the karaoke club, typical" she said, I smiled in victory, knowing that she was defeated, we were going to the karaoke club.

Nico's POV

"ugh! I am so bored!" I groaned, we had been walking around Tokyo for hours and still hadn't found even a trace of the new half-blood. "shut up and at least **try** to be happy!" Percy said "its Tokyo god dammit!" thunder rumbled in the distance "sorry" he mumbled, I couldn't help but snicker, the gods hated it when mortals referred to them as the almighty GOD, the fact that their own kids used it pissed them off, now the high and mighty Perseus Jackson, who never would offend the gods, had been caught red handed, what more could it take to make a son of Hades laugh?

"you got something to say death boy?" Percy asked, I immediately stopped laughing, oh Hades no, he was **not** going to talk to me like that! Ever since he became invincible he had been acting WAY to cocky, he never gave me any credit when I was the one who gave him the idea and let him walk out of the underworld alive, _"damn bastard!" _I thought, giving him my scariest and most evil death glare, if it weren't for me he wouldn't have came back from the titian war alive, there was no way in Tartarus that he was going to use that tone against me.

"maybe I do" I sneered, with that, he sent a tendril of water shooting out at me, knocking me off my feet, I gave him my 'you-have-five-seconds-to-live' glare, I saw a hint of fear flash across his face before he quickly covered it up, I smirked knowing that he was in a way scared of me, being a son of Hades has its advantages. He yelled at me, and I yelled back, in five seconds we where in a heated argument with annabeth screaming at us to stop, we then slipped into ancient Greek, I screamed out curses and insults, he screamed curses and insults back, annabeth was still screaming at us but we didn't stop, then all of us fell silent when we heard laughing.

Akatsuki's POV

we where walking to my favorite karaoke club when, I suddenly heard yelling, I looked across the street to see two black-haired boys arguing and a blonde girl screaming at them to stop, they where speaking in English, but I could still understand them, then they slipped into a different language I was sure I hadn't heard before but I still understood perfectly, wow, could this day get any better? I stifled a laugh, I don't know why I was laughing, but I was, nala always said it was because of my sick sense of humor, darek said it was because of my ADHD, that guy was an idiot, I swear

they turned to look at us, I then noticed their full features. The tallest boy had black hair and green eyes, the girl had blonde hair and startling grey eyes, both of them looked about seventeen, the usual looking people you see around here, but when I looked at the last boy in the group, my heart skipped a beat, he was absolutely GOERGOUS! I'm serious, he was perfect in every way, his long messy hair was down to his shoulders and pitch black, his eyes were extremely dark brown, if I didn't look close enough, they would look pitch-black too. He looked my age, about fifteen, perfect! I was so busy drooling over him that I almost didn't notice nala and darek pointing at me as if saying 'that's her, the newbie' but then again, _**almost**_.

I gave them a look and asked what was wrong with them, they hesitated before answering, "nothing" typical, _"somethings up"_ I thought but I shook it off and went back to staring at a certain hottie in black, I was surprised to find him standing three feet in front of me, how did he get over here so fast? Ok, that was kinda creepy but I wasn't complaining, he looked even sexier up close! "annabeth! Percy!" nala and darek exclaimed, holy crap, they knew them? That means they can hook me up!

"hey guys!" said the girl, who apparently was Annabeth, "i didn't expect to see you here!"

"neither did we!" nala squealed, I rolled my eyes, she was way to chipper. I was pulled out of my thoughts when a certain cutie walked up to me.

"hi" he said, oh my god! He spoke perfect Japanese and his voice was sexy too! "my name is nico, im fifteen" he had said the last part like he was saying "hey babe, im the same age as you, lets hook up" I smiled at the mental image, "so whats your name? Is it as pretty as you?" he asked, I blushed "im Akatsuki" I said "my friends call me suki, but you can call me whatever you want" oh my god, did I really just say that? I blushed even harder, what the hell was wrong with me? I didn't know, but I liked it. Our moment was rudely interrupted by Percy coughing and saying "if you guys are done flirting, we need to take akatsuki to the camp" wait, what camp?


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! nevas back! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Nico's POV

wow, I've seen many pretty girls before, but this girl was HOT! She was the perfect build, I guessed that she was at least a 36-C, she had perfect gold hair and sparkling blue eyes "_talk to her!" _I mental shouted at myself, I tried to talk but I couldn't speak, my mouth was too dry, finally I forced out "hi im Nico, I'm fifteen" _"great! Now she's going to think that your trying to hit on her"_

she smiled, oh gods help me, it was a perfect smile, I quickly snapped out of it and continued, I paused, realizing that I didn't know what to say, _"say something you fool!"_ my mind screamed, "whats your name? Is it as pretty as you?" what the Hades was that! You just said the cheesiest thing a guy could ever say to a girl, smooth nico, real smooth.

She blushed, gods, she looked so cute when she blushed _"cute? Since when do you say cute?" _

"_shut up" _I told the voice in my head, great! now im talking to myself! _"im your conscience, now stop worrying about me and pay attention to the girl in front of you!"_ my conscience has a mind of its own? Wow.

"im Akatsuki, friends call me suki, but you can call me whatever you want" holy crap! Does that mean she like me too? Maybe not, damn I hate this, but if I hated it so much why didn't I want it to stop? We stood there in that awkward moment, it was pure bliss. Unfortunately that little time was shattered when a certain kelp-for-brains said "if you guys are done flirting we need to take Akatsuki to camp" I seethed in pure annoyance, congratulations Percy! You just made number one on my to kill list. _"you have a to kill list?" "shut up conscience!" _yelled at it

"_call me bob" _my consince replyed, bob? Seriously? I sighed and answered _"no"_

Akatsuki's POV

camp? What camp? I didnt hear anything about a camp! "what are you talking about?" I asked in english, "its my birthday, we're on our way to the karaoke club" I could tell that annabeth was about to object but percy had other plans "a real japanese karaoke club? Im in!" he said exidedly, oh great! He was one of those tourists who are always exited for authentic japanese things, I sighed, this was going to be difficult, but hey, I got to show off!

In a matter of minutes we arrived at the singing fish, **/an: I was bored and couldnt think of anything!/ **my favorite karaoke club, we walked in and the lady showed us to our booth. "so, whose gonna sing first?"

"i think the birthday girl should go first" nico said, nala and the others agreed, ok, so I was going first, what song would I sing? I scrolled down the list and finally saw it, my favorite song, "god knows*" I hit it and the song started, I waited for my cue and sang:

**kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru **

**gomen ne nani mo dekinakute **

**itami wo wakachiau koto sae **

**anata wa yurushite kurenai **

**muku ni ikiru tame ni furimukazu **

**senaka mukete satteshimau on the lonely rail **

**watashi tsuiteiku yo donna tsurai **

**sekai no yami no naka de sae kitto anata wa kagayaite **

**koeru mirai no hate yowasa yue ni **

**tamashii kowasarenu you ni my way kasanaru **

**yo ima futari ni God bless... **

**todokete atsuku naru omoi wa**

** genjitsu tokashite samayou **

**aitai kimochi ni riyuu wa nai **

**anata e afuredasu Lovin' you **

**semete utsukushii yume dake wo **

**egakinagara oikakeyou for your lonely heart **

**yamete uso wa anata rashikunai yo **

**me wo mite kore kara no koto wo hanasou **

**watashi kakugo shiteru kurai mirai datte tsuyoku **

**natte unmei kaerareru kamo ne my wish kanaetai noni**

** subete wa God knows... **

**anata ga ite watashi ga ite **

**hoka no hito wa kieteshimatta **

**awai yume no utsukushisa wo egakinagara**

** kizuato nazoru dakara, watashi **

**tsuiteiku yo donna tsurai **

**sekai no yami no naka de sae **

**kitto anata wa kagayaite **

**koeru mirai no hate yowasa yue ni **

**tamashii kowasarenu you ni my way **

**kasanaru yo ima **

**futari ni God bless. **

the song was over, everyone clapped, I smiled and mock bowed, this was exactly the kind of birthday I wanted. Nala went up next, she sang caramelldansen* and the rest of us took turns, even the americans sang, thank god they had english songs. After a little while nature called and I got up to go to the bathroom. on my way down the hall, I bumped into a strange girl wearing a very long dark green dress, the kind the wore at funerals. "watch where your going misssssss sunsssssshhine" she said, she got up and slithered down the hall, yeah slithering was the right word, If I ever saw that girl again I would call her snake girl. When I got back nala looked very worried, "whats the matter? Cant stand five minutes without me?" I asked luaghing, darek nervously luaghed, what the hell? Everyone was on edge, the tesion in the room became unbearable, "im going to go get a drink" I annouced, and walked out before anyone could object, _"whats wrong with them?" _I wondered, once again, something was up.

As I got to the water foutain, I noticed a a strange looking light coming from across the hall in side of a room. Now me, being curoius and not wanting to go back into the room my friends were in, I decided to investigate. I reached for the door handle, a nagging feeling in the back of my head screamed at me not to, I ignored it and, opened the door. I stepped inside, a small pool of water was illuminating the room, I leaned over it, trying to see what was inside that was making the light, _"huh, thats weird, theres nothing down there" _I thought, I shrugged and turned to go back out, I was surprised to find that the door was closed, it must have shut and I didnt hear it, I tried the door handle I was locked, what? How could that happen? Great job suki you locked yourself in a room with nobody around. I tried kicking the door nut I wouldnt budge, damn, I was really trapped now. I tried to yell and hoped that someone would hear me, but then I heard a noise that sent a chill down my spine, "i sssssee that you came, I guesssss curiosty really does kill the cat" I turned to see the girl I bumped into in the hallway but she, she had a snake tail. She was weilding a sword and a net, she hissed evily as she slithered toward me, I screamed.

**Oooohh a cliffy! Yay! Thats all for now, bye!**

**1* .com/watch?v=ilEMYgLyFuY**

**2* .com/watch?v=-C9g9B9qYn8 **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Nico's POV

after akatsuki left for the bathroom things became serious, nala's smile turned down, and darek shifted uncomfortably in his seat, thank the gods for annabeth, who immediately got to the point and said

"are you sure she's the one?" nala looked down,

"yes im positive" she sighed, "but shes been so happy that I don't know if I want to take it away from her"

"its for her own safety" Percy said, then darek froze. He quickly looked about the room sniffing the air, then his eyes went wide

"they found her"

we all knew immediatley what he was talking about, the monsters had smelled us out and found akatsuki. I swear if anything happened to her I would release all tartus on them. The door opened we quickly jumped up, ready to fight, it was just akatsuki, thank the gods.

"what? Cant stand five minutes without me?" she asked with that cute attitude of hers, darek laughed, trying to lighten the mood, he failed horribly. We stood there for a few minutes, though it seemed like hours.

"im going to get a drink" she said and ran out the door before anyone of us could stop her.

_"dammit!" _I thought, _"she just made everything worse! Idiot!" _I cursed. Getting this girl back to camp would be difficult.

"is she going to be OK?" nala asked.

"she'll probably be fine, remember all the lessons she took?" darek said

"oh yeah!"

I was now beyond confused, lessons? What lessons? Before I could ask, a piercing scream came from down the hall, it sent chills down my spine and made my blood boil at the same time...

they found her...

**Another cliffhanger! Gah! So short... I hate writers block**


End file.
